Charizard's Memory
by LilyVanity
Summary: Charizard dreams of the night that he met Ash and Damian left him. It has been two years since he had last seen Ash, does he even need him anymore? Is he worth his tears?


Charmander sat there, waiting patiently for his trainer. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining brightly, enhancing his ember attack. If he was good and sat there waiting diligently, he and Damian would have loads of fun together. Taking walks, eating berries, sleeping under the stars, the list was endless!

"I wonder what Damian is planning… I hope it's fun." Charmander said aloud. Of course, no human could understand, it just sounded like he was saying "Charmander char" to himself. But all the wild Pokémon could understand the universal language and could only shake their heads in pity.

"He isn't coming back," a meowth said "No trainer in their right mind would leave their Pokémon on a rock in the middle of a forest. It just ain't right."

"Damian will be back, he promised!""

"I wouldn't count on it. He's just trying to get rid of ya, you just won't except it. De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Like you've ever had a trainer before! You just live in the wild!"

"No, but I've seen trainers with their Pokémon all the time. They play and take care of each other and are still happy even if they lose a battle, so long as the friendship between them is strong enough. By the looks of it, your trainer just got angry and left ya here to rot. Got tired of ya, I mean, no one leaves a Pokémon behind if they really love them. Common sense."

"You don't understand! This is a test of loyalty, to see if I'll obey orders! If I listen, I get rewarded and Damian and I will be best friends forever!"

"Suit yourself, kid. It's your funeral."

"Humph!" Charmander said. He turned around from the meowth and sat on his rock. The surrounding Pokémon were playing happily together, and he wanted to join. No, he had to wait. It was for Damian. He would be back any minute, a nap wouldn't hurt.

**xXx**

Charizard woke with a start. He had to remember that Ash did not abandon him on Charicific Valley; he gave him the option to train- and come back whenever he wanted. He came back to Ash many times, battling Entei at Professor Hale's mansion, and helping him defeat Gary's Blastoise in the Johto league. Fighting Noland's Articuno, winning due to Noland having the referee wait. It was a close fight, one of the best he had ever had the pleasure of partaking in. However, Charizard had not heard from Ash since battling Pyramid King Brandon. It had been two years, had he been forgotten? No, never, Ash loved all his Pokémon too much to forget even one. Charizard slowly drifted back to sleep, feeling silly for ever doubting his trainer in the first place. Ash was nothing like Damian; he was loyal.

**xXx**

Charmander woke up from his nap; some boy was trying to capture him. He had messy black hair, jeans, a black t-shirt, and some stupid looking jacket thing that did not look all that warm. He was accompanied by a constipated looking black man who also had a stupid looking jacket and a girl with bright orange hair and had her flat belly exposed to the sunlight. She was lucky it was warm outside. There was a Pikachu with them, tame by the looks of it.

"Do you by any chance have a trainer?" the electric mouse asked after Charmander had burned the boy with the stupid jacket for repeatedly throwing poke balls at him.

"Yes, he will be back any minute!" Charmander answered. The pikachu repeated the message to his trainer and they travelers left for their destination, looks of worry making the faces of the young trainers look older. Whatever, there was nothing to worry about. Damian would come back, and maybe they would battle with the short messy looking boy one day. He thought the orange haired girl called him Ash. She looked pretty. The warm sun made him so tired… continuing his nap wouldn't hurt. Then he would have energy to play when Damian came back. He just wanted to play.

Rain drops started falling from the sky. It had been hours since Damian left. Maybe all the wild Pokémon were telling the truth? Maybe those trainers were right to worry? The rain started coming down harder and harder, until it was pouring. Sheets of wet precipitation were falling at this point. He needed to keep his tail dry. Keep his flame alive. He was holding a leaf over his tail, but it was raining too hard. It could only do so much. His face was feeling wet. Were these… tears? Charmander did not cry; he was happy and energetic!

Those trainers from before came back. The messy looking one took off his rain coat and covered Charmander with it. His flame was so small; it would only be a matter of time. How come it was not Damian coming to his rescue? Why were these strangers saving him from the rain? The boy was going to get sick, but he kept trying to protect Charmander's flame. It did not matter though, it was probably too late anyway.

Then, in the distance, there was what looked like a building. Like one of those that Damian would take him to when he was hurt. Was the lady with pink hair going to make him better? Charmander hoped so. A single tear slid down his scaly orange skin. All he wanted was to see his trainer again. Not be strapped to some hospital bed. But his flame… he would not be able to see Damian again unless his flame got bigger, stronger.

The lady with pink hair, her name might have been what? Nurse Joy? Yes, that was it. She made the messy boy, Ash and his friends leave his room so he could rest. Charmander smiled, thankful they came when they did. Some random strangers from the trail saved him from certain death. Maybe Damian did not know it was going to rain? Maybe he got stuck somewhere and needed help too? Charmander decided he would go outside in the morning when he was better to look for his blue haired trainer. Damian would be so happy. A tear of happiness escaped his eyes, he would see Damian soon.

**xXx**

Charizard woke up for the second time that night. It was raining, a calm drizzle. It never rained at Charicific Valley. He flew into a neighboring cave, the one he stayed in when he needed to be alone. He felt something wet touch his cheek. What was this? It could not be raining in the cave, the roof was secure. Unless it was… no, it could not be. It was a tear. Charizard was crying, he never cried. Not since he was a Charmander. He was a "baby" then, it was understandable. Now he was fully evolved, growing stronger with each day. But he had to face the facts. Ash was not coming back. He only called when he needed help winning a battle. He did not even do that anymore. It was two years. The only difference from when Damian left him was that Ash had said goodbye when they last saw each other.

Charizard wiped the tear away. So what if Ash did not come back? He would only get stronger and he would always have Liza. Ash did not need him anymore. At that thought, Charizard let out a flamethrower, the hottest he had ever created. He was enraged; he roared and spit out flames until he had exhausted himself. One last tear slid down his face and with that Charizard vowed never to cry again. Not until someone worthy of his tears came along, and he could not wait to see the day. And he doubted it would ever come.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on L's Apprentice. Well, every now and then, in between chapters I shall post a short story. Maybe it will be on the same day as a chapter post, right after, right before, or somewhere in between. I know it may be frustrating to some people, but it's only so that the wait is more bearable. **


End file.
